


You weren't supposed to be here?

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Nonsense, Plot Twists, Robot Sex (almost), Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	You weren't supposed to be here?

L'amore è una cosa da bambini? Non puoi chiedere ad un uomo di metallo di amare?, queste sono alcune delle domande che si poneva Steve ogni volta che vedeva Stark cambiare completamente di umore dopo essere stato dolce con lui, fino a qualche tempo era migliorato con le situazioni sentimentali si lasciava coccolare e lasciava che il suo ragazzo lo ricoprisse di attenzioni anche quando non era appropriato, era anche quasi arrivato a chiederlo di sposarlo se non fosse stato interrotto dal classico tempismo della Romanoff di reclutarli per una missione e dirgli gentilmente "Smettete cortesemente di guardarvi negli occhi", eppure tornati dalla missione aveva sbalzi d'umore sempre più frequenti e si ritrovava nella strana situazione in cui la cosa che lo frenava era la persona che amava, l'unica persona con cui si era aperto nonostante molti non lo considerassero appropriato.  
Quel giorno lo vedeva estremamente freddo come un automa, una creatura di metallo come quelle che creava, gli occhi vacui forse per il sonno e una tazza di caffè che quel giorno gli sembro una tazza di carburante non una cosa che berrebbe anche lui, lo guardò e lo salutò e si beccò solo un freddo cenno della mano come se fosse stato salutato da uno qualunque e non da qualcuno che amava anche se molte volte faceva molta fatico ad ammettere la cosa.  
Quel giorno stava succedendo qualcosa di altamente strano, allora Steve dopo poco lo seguì nel laboratorio mentre era intento a lavorare qualcosa e lo abbracciò da dietro e gli diede un bacino sulla guancia, Tony lo scansò con pochissima delicatezza "Non ora Stevie, sto lavorando" gli disse e Steve non poté fare altro che andare via sentendosi allontano e per niente curato. Sentiva qualcosa di strano in Tony e dopo poco insistette per tornare ad indagare questa volta lo fece sedere con fermezza sul tavolo e lo guardò negli occhi "Tony dimmi cosa c'è che non va tra noi due? Perchè ti comporti come se non fossimo uniti, come se non avessimo sentimenti tra di noi?" chiese a Tony che lo guardò "Non sono programmato per provare sentimenti verso gli umani, ad essere sinceri sono più attratto da un codice informatico ben scritto che da un altro essere umano" disse l'uomo con una voce ferma, senza emozioni e senz'anima "Ora dovrei tornare al lavoro e poi devo sistemare il mio cuore" gli disse per poi sistemarsi dei fili elettrici nel braccio destro "Perchè ti sei trasformato in un robot? Se non volevi più amarmi ti bastava dirlo, non modificarti fino a sentire niente, sei fin troppo plateale" disse Steve scuotendo la testa e poi lo baciò "Voglio che provi ancora dei sentimenti il tuo corpo è freddo come se non fossi umano ma voglio farti provare calore di nuovo" disse iniziando a stringerlo e guardarlo, non si rese conto di nulla, neanche del fatto che non avesse niente, solo un buco al posto del cuore, ma non gli importava lui voleva il suo uomo indietro.  
Era talmente preso che non si accorse neanche del fatto che la porta era stata aperta, entrò qualcuno, una persona con una voce alquanto familiare una voce che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di sentire in quella occasione "Ehi, manco per una settimana e ci provi con il mio ragazzo?" disse la voce, Steve si staccò dall'uomo si girò e vide Tony lì sulla porta che tamburellava con le dita sul vetro della porta stessa "T-Tony?" chiese Rogers sbalordito "Sì, sono io sono Tony Stark, il proprietario di questo posto" disse il miliardario "Se tu sei qui allora questo cos'è?" chiese terrorizzato "Ah, lui è un robot con un'intelligenza artificiale che rimane qui come esca quando devo andare da qualche parte", il robot si alzò "Mi scuso non so come comportarmi in queste situazione non volevo fare nulla che le recasse imbarazzo" disse per poi tornare a ripararsi da solo "Mi sa che abbiamo trovato qualcuno che fa più schifo di te con le relazioni" disse Steve ancora imbarazzato per quello che stava per fare


End file.
